


Ten years

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Ficlet, Love, M/M, double character death, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Ten years. It has been good, those past ten years.





	Ten years

Ten years. It has been good, those past ten years. 

Bond never thought there was life for him outside of MI6, a persona besides the 007, a love besides the Queen and Country. And yet, when Q decided to leave, pursue a path straying too far from what Bond considered right… he didn’t hesitate to leave too.

For ten years he has been Q’s personal bodyguard, his silent killer, the one doing the dirty work. 

For ten years he had been Q’s lover.

For ten amazing years they had the world at their fingertips.

Too bad it was ending now. Outnumbered, chased down by all the big agencies. Outplayed. Ten years.

They’re in some run down canal turned alleyway or the other way round, basically ran into a dead end. There’s no getting out of this one, no more aces up either one of their’s sleeves. 

Bruised, bloodied.

Hungry, tired.

They’ve been on constant move for the last four days, constant fight and ambushes and traps.

Ten years.

A part of him didn’t want to admit defeat, was still looking for a way out… but they were both on the kill list. No one would bother with taking them alive, there was no redemption for either of them, no need to ‘punish them’ further with prison or tortures. All the world wanted to just be rid of them.

Still, Bond instinctevely pulled Q behind himself. Shield, protect.

Q’s hand wrapped around his wrist, the bony, cold fingers digging into his pulse point.

“James…” Q whispered and James half turned to him, cuping the beloved face is his palm. 

Older, thinner, but just as lovely as all those years ago. Perfect. Perfect for him. His world.

There is a sadness, wistfulness in Q’s eyes but his mouth is spread in a wide, bright smile as he tugs him closer.

Lips pressing against lips, dry, parched, a bit bloody. The sweetest kiss they ever shared.

We had a good run. It was all worth it. I love you.

Bond squeezes his eyes closed for a second, closest he’s been to tears in years.

Then he’s blinking them open, not wanting to waste even a moment longer not looking at Q in their last moments.

As they pull apart Q gets shot. 

It'a a clean one, straight through the heart and James sees the pupils expand till there's nothing left of the beloved green... 

He catches Q, one last time wrapping his arms around the beloved body remembering all those nights he slept with Q tucked to him, all the times they embraced on the hundreths of balconies overseeing city landscape, street lights like jewels on black satin.

A bullet goes through his own chest, but it misses his vital organs, fails to kill him instantly. 

He curses the shooter for that, for killing Q first, for allowing him to exist in a world where his lover is in no more. Always he thought it’d be him dying first. He never wanted to live in a word without Q and here is he now.

One breath, second breath, third and fourth and it feels like an eternity, eternity without Q, his warm green eyes and the clipped, perfect posh voice in James’ ear.

Fifth, sixth... he feels blood well up in his throat. Seventh, eigh-

"Headshot. Targets down."


End file.
